


The Doctors secret illness

by BlueBoxDetective



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBoxDetective/pseuds/BlueBoxDetective
Summary: One morning the three companions find that the Doctor has locked herself into her room and tells them she's ill. Something happened to her, but apparently she doesn't want them to know.





	The Doctors secret illness

**Author's Note:**

> I am not native to English and do want to apologize for any mistakes I have made. Happy to hear your suggestions and opinions about the story :)
> 
> Doctor Who is a trademark of the BBC, all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.

It was unusually quiet in the Tardis, Graham, Ryan and Yaz noticed when they were having breakfast in the kitchen. Even though they normally didn't see the Doctor in the morning before they came to the console room, her presence would be audible. Sometimes it would be banging from her work on the Tardis, sometimes you could hear stuff falling to the ground (like every second day it seemed to be the Doctor herself falling) or just a “Good morning!” called to them from somewhere in the corridors.  
Today, there was none of the usual signs. After finishing breakfast they walked into the console room, just like they did every day. Most times they were greeted by the Doctor rushing and running around the room, working out where she wanted to go next. Some days they found her somewhere in the room, working on her beloved ship, and when they would talk to her she would hit her head or something else out of excitement that they were up again.  
But this day it was different. The lights weren't on when they stepped into the console room, it looked like it had been empty for quite some time. There were no tools lying on the floor, leaving a trail to where they might find the Doctor, and no sounds giving them a hint either. Ryan eventually spotted a note pinned to the console, written in a hurried tiny handwriting.  
“Hey team, I got sick and have to rest for a while. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Feel free to use the library and the swimming pool to entertain yourselves. See you soon!”  
In concern the first thing the three of them did was check the medical bay, but the Doctor wasn't there. Next they knocked on her bedroom and found that it was locked. The Doctor called from the inside: “I'll be fine, don't worry, just a little sick.”  
“Do you need anything? Tea, something to eat, a hot-water bottle?” asked Graham through the wooden door.  
“Nah, thanks. I'll just rest until it wears off.”  
“Where did you get sick anyway?” asked Ryan confused, “You were fine yesterday as far as I could tell?”  
“I caught it a bit surprisingly, you're right. Look, I'll be better once I have rested.” replied the Doctor convincingly.  
“Just call us if you need anything, okay?” Yaz requested before they left her on her own like she had asked for.

In the beginning they checked on the time lady every hour, but the woman send them away. She sounded happy to hear from them but wasn't letting them into her room. Hours passed and the Doctor didn't leave her room once. The night came and went and the blonde still hadn't left her room. Ryan, Graham and Yaz tried to get her to at least have breakfast with them because they were worried, but she just told them again that they had noting to worry about. The intervals of their visits to the Doctors door grew bigger, even though they concern grew, too. The second night passed and still they had breakfast without the usual background noises. And still, the Doctor wasn't letting them in or coming out. She also couldn't or wouldn't tell them what was wrong with her, and kept insisting that she would be fine soon. Graham and Ryan decided to just let her be - “this woman is too stubborn to convince her otherwise” as the older man put it. He enjoyed having time to himself in the big and well stocked library while Ryan swam laps in the pool.

Yasmin on the other hand couldn't get her mind of the Doctor. She was seriously concerned and after they had dinner and still hadn't seen the Doctor in two days, she went to knock on her door again – this time on her own.

“Doctor?” she called, her voice filled with her concern, “It's me, Yaz. Please talk to me, I'm worried about you.”  
The Doctors voice was as cheerful and happy as always: “Nah, I'm fine, don't worry! But thanks for coming, that's very nice of you!”  
“If you're fine, why do you keep yourself locked up?” insisted Yaz, leaning against the wall next to the door.  
“Maybe I'm contagious, who knows?” Answered the Doctor, but it didn't sound too convincing.  
“Well what do you have, Doctor? Don't keep us guessing, please.” Yaz pleaded.  
The Doctor took a second before she answered: “You don't want to know, Yaz. You're better of not knowing.”  
Yaz protested: “Of course I want to know. If you're not well I want to help you feel better! Think about one of us just locking themselves away and not talking, you would go mad within hours!”  
There was a long silence. Just as Yaz thought she wouldn't get an answer anymore, the Doctor responded silently: “You're right. If you really want to come in, I will open the door for you. But... I'm serious, you don't want to know.”  
Yaz didn't have to think about it: “I do want to come in, Doctor.”  
A clicking noise was audible as the time lady unlocked the door. Cautiously Yaz opened it, not knowing what to expect behind it.  
The Doctor stood a couple of feet behind the entrance, wearing her shirts and trousers. But Yaz's jaw dropped and her skin went pale when she looked at the woman.  
The first thing to notice about her face weren't her hazel eyes of her big smile anymore. Instead the deep blue colouration of three massive bruises dominated the impression. One was located around her left eye, extending down to her cheekbone. The second one was covering her right jaw side, stopping directly before her chin. The third one looked the worst, or at least the most alarming. It was right on her neck, just below her chin. One was able to make out five separate parts of the bruise and Yaz could imagine the fingers that must have caused them just too figuratively.  
“See,” the Doctor smiled weakly, “Told you you wouldn't want to know.”  
“You're wrong Doctor,” whispered Yaz, having to clear her throat before continuing, “I do want to know. What happened to you?” She stepped closer to the time lady, inspecting the bruises up close.  
“Apparently, as a woman you aren't supposed to state your opinion in certain times of history.” She smiled, but it wasn't as cheerful as it would normally be.  
“I'm sorry Doctor,” Yaz told her, the empathy shining in her eyes.  
“I'll be fine. It's just...” she sat down on her bed and gestured Yaz to join her, “You know, I don't want the boys to know. I... I feel humiliated.” the woman admitted to Yaz.  
“I understand,” answered the brunette. Grateful the Doctor smiled at her.  
After a few seconds of silence Yaz spoke in a more cheerful tone: “You know what, we'll just tell the others that you have lady troubles and don't want them to see.”  
“Great idea!” responded the Doctor enthusiastic, “Wait, you do mean stuff like having your period, right? Because I'm not that familiar with female bodies and stuff, so I just want to be certain I understand you-”  
Yaz giggled as she interrupted the babbling time lady: “Yes Doctor, that's what I was hinting. And you'll see, they will not come near you until you tell them you're fine again. They'll probably expect that you have bad mood swings that they don't want to get involved with.”  
They both had to giggle at the thought of that.  
“And right now I'll get you some warm compresses for your bruises. My mom swears they help to get rid of them quicker,” Yaz announced, “And I think that's necessary, because I don't know what's going to happen to you if you get locked in for too long in a confined space.”  
Again, they shared a laugh, even though the Doctor flinched at using her muscles under her bruises.


End file.
